


【及影】NSFW - Masturbation

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - Masturbation

他早该料到会这样——从他选择独自进入及川的办公室的时候，他就心知肚明会发生什么。

此刻影山跨坐在及川的大腿上，及川死死箍着他的腰掰过他的脸与他接吻，滚烫的嘴唇颤抖着碰撞在一起，引起丝丝疼痛之后是满足的快感。舌尖几乎是迫不及待地伸出口腔纠缠在一起，他的十指紧紧缠绕在及川茶色的短发之间，被迫迎接着对方暴风雨般激烈的亲吻，燥热的气息交缠混杂着扑在脸上。

“及……及川老师……”影山无意识地低声唤着，微微喘息的声音带着几分情欲的黏腻。

是的，他在和他的老师接吻，甚至不止如此，他们的下身无可避免地紧贴在一起，隔着粗糙的衣料互相摩擦，彼此都已经难耐地顶起了小帐篷。影山不确定及川是否会忍无可忍就在这里上了他——如果这样，那也是他自找的。

这种禁忌的背德感刺激得他全身都在发抖，这种战栗并非是害怕，反倒更多源于一种违抗世俗的兴奋。影山敢打赌及川也是，因为他衬衣顶端的两颗扣子已经不知何时被粗暴地扯掉，他一遍又一遍呢喃着“老师”，若有似无地提醒着他们身份的不对等，却反而让及川变本加厉地在他的锁骨上舔咬下一连串斑驳。

外面突然传来了响亮的敲门声，声音连续不断像一道催命符，伴随着学生疑惑的声音：“及川老师？您在吗？”

他慌乱地从及川的腿上爬下来，手足无措地看着及川，狭小的办公室每一个角落都一览无余，他分明记得自己应该是锁了门，此刻却清晰无比地听到了门把手转动的声音。走投无路之下及川只好胡乱将他推到自己办公桌底下，猛灌了一大杯凉水试图让自己平复下来，这才清了清嗓子让对方进来。

办公桌底下的空间对于一个大高个男生来说的确过于逼仄，影山费力地抱着腿蜷缩成一小团，心脏剧烈跳动的声音响彻耳膜。及川坐在椅子上，极力往前靠试图遮住桌下的秘密，影山微微抬头，便能看到对方腿间还未消下去的、鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。

他死死盯着那里，鬼使神差地，他小心翼翼地凑上前去，竭力悄无声息地拉开了及川的裤链。

对方交谈的声音生硬地停滞了一瞬，随即仿佛仓促地丢来一个警告的眼神，但影山像是完全没有注意到似的，缓缓地伸出双手，覆上了那半勃的性器。

他的技术还很生涩，但仅仅是隔着内裤抚摸对方的下半身这件事，便已经足以让影山脸红心跳不已。手里满满当当的充实感让他不住惊叹着对方的尺寸，就是手中这一根东西曾无数次进入他的身体，操弄得他哭喊求饶，这让影山愈发脸红的同时，不由得有几分匪夷所思的不真实感。

及川竭力控制着自己的音调保持平稳，试图三两句打发走这个学生，对方的好学此刻却显得有些不合时宜，缠着他不停地问着问题。

下身正被一双漂亮的手握着，影山用指尖仔细描摹着性器在内裤里绷起的形状，酥麻感与难以言说的羞耻随着他每一个动作的进行都在加剧着。他试探性地揉搓了两把沉甸甸的阴囊，手指因为紧张和兴奋还在微微颤抖着。这种新奇感让影山难以自持，他头一次觉得自己甚至失去了对双手的控制，任凭本能拉扯着他的手在及川的性器上反复摩挲。

手里那根变本加厉地胀大起来，影山跪在地上，以一种近乎虔诚的方式用双手为对方上下撸动着，光滑圆润的指甲有意无意地挠着马眼，那处似乎已经迫不及待地张合着往外渗出液体，在布料上晕染开一块深色的湿痕。  
及川的声音已经有些抖了，连呼吸都粗重起来，他警告地轻轻踢了踢影山的小腿。突然的触碰让影山一个激灵，差点撞到桌脚。

然而他并没有听从及川的意思，反倒更明目张胆地顺着内裤的边缘摸了进去，肌肤相触的那一刻，手里真真切切的触感让影山也不由得颤抖起来。他深呼吸了一口，感受到自己的下身也一点点变热变硬，恐怕不止是及川，他自己也快要受不了了。

指尖贪婪地缠绕在粗大的性器上，感受着它在掌心里被不断把玩而轻微地跳动着，及川似乎有些难耐地往前坐了坐，主动将下身往影山手里送了送，对方生涩却努力的模样极大地取悦了他，这种愉悦伴随着随时可能暴露的羞耻与紧张感，让及川对于影山的抚慰更加敏感。

影山逐渐加快了撸动的节奏，拇指绕着顶端摩挲着，一边将另一只手伸到了自己身下，胀大的性器将热度顺着指尖传递到他身上每一寸皮肤，他几乎快要整个沉溺在自淫的快感中，满面潮红地咬着下唇，控制着自己不发出丁点声音。

就在他有些手软地快要握不住时，头顶说话的声音忽然停止了，随即是办公室门关闭的声音，掌心里忽然一空，随着对方蹲下身的动作性器被突然抽走，及川拽着他的胳膊一把将他拉起来，重新捞到自己怀里。

“真是个坏学生啊，飞雄。”及川含着他的耳垂含混不清地呢喃着，通红的耳垂很快在濡湿的口腔里变得湿淋淋的，纠缠不清的水声直穿透他的耳膜敲打着他的心。

他们上身还算齐整——除了影山微微敞开的领口，下身却已经凌乱不堪，及川毫不留情地扯下他的裤头，握住他的手，带动着他的手指将两人完全暴露在空气中的性器并在一起用力揉搓着。敏感而脆弱的部位被对方同样敏感的性器顶撞摩擦着，小腹的热度逐渐累积膨胀，影山再也无暇去关心是否还会再有人进来打扰，他满脑子被情欲所占据，唇齿间也全是及川的味道。

爆裂的快感终于倾数释放，两人一起射在了及川的手里，影山瘫软着身子无力地靠在及川胸前，还在剧烈地喘息着。他听见及川意味不明地轻笑了一声，恶趣味地用沾满白浊液体的手指抹了一把影山通红的脸颊。

“周末到我家来，飞雄同学。”及川亲了亲他的额头，声音里是藏不住的暧昧笑意，“期末要到了，及川老师给你，单、独、补、习。”

fin


End file.
